1004 ( ANGEL )? NO!
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Angel ? Sosok yang biasanya digambarkan dengan sosok rupawan dan bersayap ! Geundae ... Diduania ini sebenarnya tidak pernah ada sosok Angel tersebut ! Yang ada hanyalah seorang Devil yang bersembunyi dibalik sosok sang Angel .. ( summary amburadul ) gag nyambung Suerrrrr .. lol ( BangHim Couple ) Mansee ! Chap 3 update (Finnal chap)
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Moon Jongup

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 21 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Genre : Romance / Friendship/ apa lagi yak *?*

Summary : Karena cuman 1 shoot jadi dibaca aja langsung yah . Judul sama cerita rada gag nyambung harap maklum …. ^_^V Kalo ada yang nemu dengan FF cerita yang sama itu karena author uda pernah nulis FF ini sebelumnya tapi dengan cast yang berbeda ..

Note : Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

.. Happy Reading …

….

" Yah ! Yah ! Kim Himchan, kali ini dia menghajar anak kelas satu lagi !" Teriak salah seorang namja dengan tergesa-gesa . Namja itu berlari dengan napasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah , sepertinya namja itu ingin menyampaikan sebuah informasi yang sangat penting bagi seluruh penghuni kelas yang kini dia masuki tersebut . Kelas 3-6 , dimana merupakan kelas seorang yang dipanggil Kim Himchan.

" Mwo ? Namja itu berkelahi lagi ? Aishhh !" Dengus salah seorang yeoja yang juga merupakan salah satu penghuni kelas tersebut . Dua manicnya menatap tak percaya kearah namja yang berteriak masuk kedalam kelas . Begitupula seluruh penghuni lain dikelas itu , semua siswa terlihat menatap penuh tak percaya dengan berita yang baru saja datang dari salah seorang teman sekelas mereka

" Yah , Yah , Kajja kita lihat eoh!"

" Kali ini siapa lagi korbannya?!"

" Ini pasti akan seru , kajja kita lihat!" Ucap siswa lain , segera berlari tergesa-gesa keluar kelas beramai-ramai untuk melihat pertunjukkan yang menurut mereka akan sangat menarik . Seorang Kim Himchan tengah menghajar habis honbae mereka.

Seketika saja kelas yang tadinya terlihat ramai itu kini terlihat kosong tanpa penghuni . Meninggalkan sebuah ruangan dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti .

Bugh .. Bugh ..

Suara hantaman demi hantaman sontak mewarnai pemandangan mengerikan itu , tepat disebuah atap sekolah . Kim Himchan , namja dengan surai kecoklatan itu menghajar habis sosok seorang namja yang kini nampak tak berdaya , tergolek diatas beton atap sekolah yang dingin. Dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat Kim Himchan terlihat menghajar wajah namja itu tanpa ampun.

" Yah .. Yah ! Dia bisa membuat anak itu mati !" Ucap salah seorang yeoja yang juga merupakan teman sekelas namja bernama Kim Himchan itu. Dari raut wajah sang yeoja dapat dilihat sebuah raut kepanikan disitu, sedangkan beberapa siswa lain kini tengah menatap ngeri kearah namja yang tengah tergolek dihajar oleh Himchan. Darah merah segar mengalir dari bibir , hidung dan pelipisnya .

" Bang Yongguk ! Bang Yongguk , dimana dia ? Hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan Himchan! Yah ! Panggil Bang Yongguk Palli !" teriak seorang namja panic , memberikan perintah pada semua teman sekelasnya yang berada disekitar gerombolan untuk menemukanBang Yongguk , sosok yang mereka tahu dapat menghentikan namja gila itu .

Moon Jongup , namja sipit itu berteriak mencoba mencari keberadaan namja bernama Bang Yongguk , ditengah kerumunan siswa-siswa . Namun nihil, nampaknya sang namja sedang tak berada ditengah kerumunan .

" Shit !" Dengus Jongup saat dua manic sipitnya tak ujung menemukan sosok namja bernama Yongguk disana . Dengan segera ia ayunkan kakinya , berlari mencari sosok sang namja.

.

.

" Yah! Yongguk-ah! hosh .. Hosh .." ucap Jongup . Napasnya terengah-engah akibat harus berlari mencari keberadaan sosok itu , hampir seluruh sudut gedung sekolah sudah dia datangi . Dan disinilah dia , namja bernama Bang Yongguk yang dicarinya tengah duduk manis di sebuah bangku yang terdapat dihalaman belakang sekolah .

" Waeyo?"Tanya Yongguk heran saat mendapat sosok Jongup yang terlihat cukup berantakan dengan keringat membanjiri kemeja putih , seragam sekolahnya .

" Hosh .,. Hosh .. Cho-chogi , Him-Himchan . Dia bisa membuat anak itu mati karenanya !"

" Mwo ? SHIT ! Dimana dia ?" Dengus Yongguk membulatkan dua manic matanya . Dengan segera namja tampan itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya

" Palli , ikut aku! " Titah Jongup sebelum kembali berlari secepat kilat menuju atap gedung sekolah ,.

.

.

" Yack , Himchan-ah !" Pekik Yongguk , dua manic hitamnya melebar tak percaya saat melihat sosok namja bersurai coklat itu tengah menghajar habis sosok namja yang tergolek dibawahnya , ditengah kerumunan siswa lain yang nampak menatap ngeri kearah mereka . *?*

" Hentikan eoh ?! Kau bisa membuatnya kehilangan nyawa !" Pekik Yongguk , mencoba menghentikan hantaman yang Himchan akan daratkan pada namja yang merupakan adik kelasnya itu . Tangan kekar Yongguk nampak mencengkram erat tangan Himchan yang mengepal erat , melayang diatas udara .

" Cih ! Menyingkir kau Bang Yongguk! Aku belum selesai dengannya !" Ucap Himchan dingin . Dua manic mata indah coklatnya menatap tajam kearah Yongguk yang nampak tak gentar di posisinya , -mencengkram kepalan tangan Himchan yang mengeras -.

" Geumanhae ! Jebal . Aku mohon hentikan semua ini !" Pinta Yongguk lembut , manic mata hitamnya menatap lurus kearah dua manic indah disana yang terlihat balas memandangnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

Himchan menepis kasar cengkraman tangan Yongguk , sebelum mengusap kasar bibirnya . Dengan raut wajahnya yang masih nampak kesal , namja bersurai kecoklatan dan berparas tampan itu melemparkan pandangan tak sukanya kearah sosok dihadapannya –Bang Yongguk-.

" Cih !" Dengus S Himchan dengan ulasan seringaian dibibir tipis merahnya . Namja itu Tersenyum sinis kearah Yongguk dan adik kelas yang menjadi korbannya . Sebelum akhirnya Himchan pergi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan tempat kejadian . Menerobos kerumunan yang dibuat oleh siswa-siswa lain tanpa peduli kini dirinya tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan .

" Woah , namja itu benar-benar gila"

" Ck , dia tampan tapi sikapnya mengerikan! Sangat berbeda dengan Yongguk , dia sangat baik dan seperti malaikat" Bisik beberapa siswa ditengah kerumunan , saat sosok yang tadinya menjadi pusat perhatian itu kini sudah pergi entah kemana .

" Siapa saja cepat bantu namja ini ! Bawa dia keruang kesehatan cepat !" Titah Yongguk sembari mencoba memapah tubuh lemah namja yang terlihat kehilangan kesadarannya itu , untuk dapat kembali bangkit.

" Arraseo . Yah , Kajja cepat kita bantu!" Sambung Jongup . Dengan cepat namja itu segera membantu Yongguk untuk memapah honbae mereka yang menjadi korban keganasan Yongguk , pergi menuju ruang kesehatan .

.

.

" Jadi , Bang Yongguk haksaeng . Bisakah kau jelaskan siapa dibalik semua ini?" Tanya sang songsangnim . Menatap tajam sosok namja tampan berparas tegas yang tengah duduk dihadapannya , dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit bercampur dengan bercak darah kemerahan disana .

" .." Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari sosok namja tersebut . Namja tampan bernama Bang Yongguk itu memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya , menghindari tatapan menghakimi dari sang songsangnim .

"Bang Haksaeng !" Pekik Sang songsangnim saat akhirnya menyerah dan tak tahan lagi dengan keheningan yang dibuat oleh anak didiknya itu .

" Jwiseonghamnida songsangnim , ini semua murni kesalahan ku. Aku yang memukulnya"

" Jadi benar kau yang melakukan itu ? Apakah kau tahu akibat dari perbuatan mu itu?! Kau bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

" …"

Lagi , tak ada jawaban yang nampak keluar dari sosok namja bernama Yongguk , bahkan namja itu tidak berniat untuk membela diri sama sekali hingga mengundang helaan napas panjang dari sang songsangnim yang duduk dihadapannya .

"Bang Yongguk Haksaeng , Kau mendapatkan skorsing selama seminggu karena perbuatan mu ! Dan lain kali jangan pernah kau ulangi lagi. Karena kami tidak akan segan untuk mengeluarkan mu dari sekolah !"

" Ne , aku mengerti seongsangnim"

" Sekarang kau pergilah ! Kau bisa pulang lebih awal hari ini!"

" Ne" ucap Yongguk , akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi berlalu dari ruangan sang songsangnim .

.

.

" Eodiga ? Sepertinya kau akan pulang lebih awal" Tanya Himchan . Namja dengan wajah tampan namum lebih kearah manis itu *?*, Segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku kosong, tepat didepan bangku milik Yongguk . Dua manic mata indahnya mengerjap-ngerjap sempurna , sembari memperhatikan setiap aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh Yongguk .

"eum" Jawab Yongguk . Namja itu nampak enggan melihat kearah sang lawan bicara , dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya memasukkan semua barang-barangnya kedalam ransel besarnya .

" Apa mereka memulangkan mu ?" Tanya Himchan dengan wajah polosnya , tak terbesit rasa bersalah disana . Bukankah Yongguk yang akhirnya harus menanggung semua perbuatannya ? Dan berakhir dengan mendapatkan skorsing selama seminggu ?

" eum"

" Jadi itu benar ? Dan kau membela ku lalu mengatakan bahwa semua ini perbuatan mu ?"

".."

" Berapa lama hukuman mu?" Sambung Himchan , merasa tak ada jawaban dari sosok namja yang masih terlihat sibuk memasukkan barang-barang miliknya kedalam ranselnya itu

" Satu minggu" jawab Yongguk datar , tanpa menatap sosok Himchan

" Geurae ? Guendae bukankah itu terlalu cepat ? Arraseo , kalau begitu nikmatilah liburan mu eoh" Ucap Himchan tersenyum lebar bak mendapatkan hadiah besar .

" Ne , aku akan menikmatinya . Geundae , selama aku tidak berada disini kau jangan membuat masalah lagi, arraseo"Yongguk , namja tampan berparas tegas itu akhirnya menatap lurus pada sosok namja dihadapannya . Sepertinya namja itu telah selesai memasukkan semua barang-barang miliknya kedalam ranselnya .

" Hmm .. tergantung"

" Chanie-ah !" lirih Yongguk

" Wae? Aku tidak bersalah , mereka saja yang membuatku seperti itu!" Bela Himchan , namja itu seperti tak suka dengan ucapan Yongguk yang terdengar memojokkan dirinya . Sedangkan Yongguk hanya dapat menghela napas panjangnya . Namja itu akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah ..

" Ne aku tahu mereka yang bersalah , geundae aku mohon kau dapat mengontrol emosi mu selama aku tidak ada , ne ? . Kalkae" Yongguk bangkit dari tempat duduknya , melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar kelas . Pergi meninggalkan sosok Himchan yang menatap fiture punggung tegapnya yang berlalu dibalik pintu ruang kelas .

" Shit ! Kau berlagak seperti kau tahu segala sesuatu tentang ku saja Bang Yongguk ! Kita lihat saja nanti " ucap namja tampan itu bermonolog .

.

.

Namja dengan surai hitam kelam itu nampak berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya . Bang Yongguk , dengan wajah malas dan lelahnya namja itu menyeret langkahnya , berjalan melewati corridor sekolah menuju pintu gerbang sekolah yang tertutup rapat jauh didepan sana .

Sesekali Yongguk menghela napasnya pelan , sembari dua kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri corridor sekolah yang nampak sepi .

" Yah , Yongguk -ah . Neo eodiga?" Pekik sosok namja yang berasal dari arah belakang . Moon Jongup namja sipit itu berlari kecil menyusul sosok Yongguk yang tak jauh didepannya .

Mengerutkan keningnya , Jongup manatap sosok Yongguk untuk meminta penjelasan . Sedangkan sang empunya yang seakan mengerti dengan arti tatapan namja sipit itu hanya menghela napas panjangnya.

" Seperti yang kau lihat , aku mendapatkan ijin untuk pulang lebih awal" Yongguk berbohong . Deretan giginya sengaja ia tampakkan untuk memberi kepastian pada sosok namja bernama Jongup itu , walaupun dia tahu tak mudah membohongi namja sipit yang merupakan ketua kelas mereka itu .

" Geojimal ! Apakah kau menanggung kesalahan Himchan lagi ? Kali ini berapa lama eoh ? Berapa lama masa hukuman yang kau dapat ?"

" Hanya seminggu" Yongguk mengalah, tak ada gunanya menyangkal lagi . Senyum yang tadi memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnyapun menghilang seketika bergantikan dengan raut wajahnya yang nampak lelah.

" Cih , Yah ! Apakah kau gila eoh ? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan mu Bang yongguk . Mengapa kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatan bodohnya ?"

" Karena aku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini , Jongup-ah . Kau tahu , dia memiliki temperament yang buruk, itu semua karena diri ku !" Ucap Yongguk dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya .Namja itu nampak terlihat frustasi dengan semua kekangan dari ketua kelasnya . Yongguk hanya ingin menyelesaikan percakapan ini dan pulang dengan nyaman untuk kemudian beristirahat diatas tempat tidurnya .

" Ma-maksud mu ?" Jongup menatap bingung kearah namja yang kini hanya tersenyum miris kearahnya .

" Jaga dia selama aku tidak ada disini ne, Jongup-ah! ? Tapi sepertinya seminggu ini dia tidak akan membuat masalah " Ucap Yongguk memasang senyum simpulnya .

" Kalke" Sambungnya , pada akhirnya namja itu memutuskan percakapannya dengan Jongup dan meninggalkan sosok tersebut .

.

TBC ..

Ngehehhe , othe ? Kalo banyak yang comment part 2 udah siap nieh … Cuman beberapa part ajha kok XD


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 21 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Genre : Romance / Friendship/ apa lagi yak *?*

Summary : Karena cuman 1 shoot jadi dibaca aja langsung yah . Judul sama cerita rada gag nyambung harap maklum …. ^_^V

Note : Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

.. Happy Reading …

….

" Karena aku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini , Jongup-ah . Kau tahu , dia memiliki temperament yang buruk, itu semua karena diri ku !" Ucap Yongguk dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya .Namja itu nampak terlihat frustasi dengan semua kekangan dari ketua kelasnya . Yongguk hanya ingin menyelesaikan percakapan ini dan pulang dengan nyaman untuk kemudian beristirahat diatas tempat tidurnya .

" Ma-maksud mu ?" Jongup menatap bingung kearah namja yang kini hanya tersenyum miris kearahnya .

" Jaga dia selama aku tidak ada disini ne, Jongup-ah! ? Tapi sepertinya seminggu ini dia tidak akan membuat masalah " Ucap Yongguk memasang senyum simpulnya .

" Kalke" Sambungnya , pada akhirnya namja itu memutuskan percakapannya dengan Jongup dan meninggalkan sosok tersebut .

_Chap 2_

( 1 minggu kemudian , dimana seorang siswa bernama Bang Yongguk kini telah kembali menjalankan masa sekolahnya , setelah masa skorshingnya usai .)

Seorang namja tampan dengan surai coklat yang sedikit berantakan , terlihat tengah memasuki ruang kelas dengan tergesa-gesa . Tak peduli jika semua sorotan mata diruang kelas itu kini berhasil menjadikan dirinya sebagai focus perhatian mereka . Kim Himchan , namja bersurai coklat dengan gaya urakan khasnya itu terlihat santai memasuki kelas , senyum simpul terlihat jelas mengembang dibibir tipis nan merahnya .

" Woah , woah , lihat siapa yang ada disini eoh?" Ucap Himchan terdengar sedikit menyindir saat dua manicnya kini berhasil menangkap sosok Bang Yongguk yang tengah duduk manis dibangkunya . Tak elak membuat semua pandangan mata kembali tertuju kearah Himchan , sebelum berganti beralih kearah Yongguk

Himchan berjalan malas , melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu . Didudukkannya tubuhnya disalah satu bangku didepan bangku namja bernama Yongguk

" Anneyong . Lama tidak bertemu dengan mu Bbang. Bagaimana liburan mu eoh ? Apa kau menyukainya ?Atau kau mau meminta liburan mu lagi eoh ?" Tanya Himchan tersenyum manis , namun lebih nampak seperti tengah mengancam

" … Chanie-ah" lirih Yongguk , menatap lurus sosok Himchan yang duduk didepannya.

" Eum , Waeyo ? Kau tahu , aku sangat merindukan mu. Tanpa mu disini benar-benar membuat ku bosan" Himchan tersenyum manis , namun cukup dapat membuat orang yang melihat senyumannya bergidik ngeri karenanya .

" Jebal , jangan membuat masalah lagi , eoh?" pinta Yongguk , menatap dalam dua iris indah milik Himchan

" Eoh , apa maksud mu ? Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah . Bahkan selama beberapa minggu ini aku benar-benar menjadi anak baik . Bukankah begitu teman-teman?" Tanya Himchan , melemparkan pandangannya menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dengan senyum yang masih setia terpatri dibibir tipisnya .

"…" tak ada yang menjawab , semua siswa didalam kelas itu nampak memilih diam dan tak mencampuri urusan antara dua namja yang dulu sebenarnya adalah sahabat yang benar-benar sulit dipisahkan itu .

Yongguk menghela napasnya saat merasa keheningan mulai menyelimuti ruang kelas tersebut. Saat dimana siswa-siswa lain yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka lebih memilih untuk seolah menutup indra pendengaran mereka . Mereka berpura-pura tak mendengarkan Himchan atau lebih tepatnya menghindari pertanyaan dari sosok itu .

" Ne , aku tahu dan aku percaya bahwa kau menjadi anak baik selama beberapa minggu ini . Karena itu aku minta agar ka-"

" Cukup ! Kau tahu aku disini bukan untuk ingin mendengarkan ceramah mu , Bbang. Yang aku inginkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar dapat membantu sahabat ku ini untuk mendapatkan liburannya lagi secepat mungkin" Himchan tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya .

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang terdapat dipojok belakang kelas , Kim Himchan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas bangku , sebelum kemudian menaikkan kedua kakinya untuk bertumpu pada meja. Dua manic matanya menutup rapat seolah mencoba untuk tertidur ditengah aktivitasnya menunggu jam pelajaran pertama dimulai . Tak lupa ia memasangkan earphone miliknya agar bisikan-bisikan dari seluruh siswa dikelas yang mengarah padanya tak menganggu tidurnya .

Pada akhirnya namja tampan itu tertidur, tanpa menghiraukan cemooh dan gunjingan teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini tengah menjadikannya topic pembicaran .

-_-V

"Chanie-ah"ucap Yongguk , memaksa dua manic mata yang tertutup rapat itu terbuka perlahan . Himchan mengerjakan matanya malas , sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok Yongguk yang tengah berdiri disampingnya

" Kajja kita makan , aku akan membelikan mu makanan kali ini"

Masih terdiam ditempatnya dengan dua sorot matanya menatap lekat kearah Yongguk , Kim Himchan memasang raut wajah datarnya .

" Yongguk-ah, kau sedang apa ?" Tanya seorang yeoja dari arah depan kelas , sukses membuat Yongguk dan Himchan memalingkah wajah mereka , menatap sosok yeoja yang menggangu pembicaraan mereka .

" Owh , Jieun-ah . Anniya , aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa" Jawab Yongguk sebelum akhirnya kembali memalingkan wajahnya , menatap sosok Himchan yang nampak tak bergeser dan masih tetap terduduk malas ditempat duduknya

" Kajja Chanie kita makan" Ajak Yongguk sekali lagi

"Jika dia tidak ingin makan kau tidak usah memaksanya Yongguk ! Itu hanya akan merepotkan mu saja ! Dia bukan anak kecil lagi , jadi kau tidak perlu memaksanya" Dengus Jieun , menatap kesal kepada sosok Himchan dari kejauhan .

" Geurae , aku memang bukan anak kecil lagi . Jadi kau makan saja bersamanya , eoh !" Jawab Himchan , akhirnya memutuskan bangkit dari tempat duduknya

" Chanie-ah" lirih Yongguk . Namja itu sangat tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sosok Himchan saat ini . Sedangkan Himchan ? Namja itu nampak acuh , tak menghiraukan Yongguk yang terus memanggil namanya dibelakang sana . Himchan terus saja berjalan malas menuju keluar kelas . Sebelum akhirnya berhenti sejenak diambang pintu , lebih tepatnya disamping sosok yeoja cantik bernama Jieun .

Sesaat dia lemparkan pandangannya , menatap sosok yeoja cantik bersurai gelombang itu .

" Nikmatilah makan siang kalian berdua eoh , dan semoga makan siang kalian menyenangkan" Ucap Himchan lembut , namun lebih terkesan menyindir .

Himchan menepuk pelan pundak Jieun dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir dibibir tipisnya . Sedangkan dua manic matanya kini nampak tertuju pada sosok Yongguk yang masih berdiri membatu dibelakang sana . Hanya senyuman sinis yang nampak jelas tergambar dibibir tipis Himchan , sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

Meninggalkan sosok Yongguk dan Jieun diruang kelas yang kosong .

Himchan berjalan malas , dua kaki jenjangnya melangkah menyusuri corridor sekolah yang terlihat ramai dengan beberapa siswa yang terlihat hilir mudik menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka . Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja tampan bersurai coklat itu hingga raut wajahnya benar-benar menekuk dan nampak tengah dalam kondisi mood yang buruk . Mungkin jika sedikit saja kau melakukan kesalahan , maka kau akan membangunkan setan yang ada didalam dirinya.

#Bruughh

Suara tubrukan yang cukup keras tiba-tiba saja ikut meramaikan suasana corridor sekolah tersebut , saat dua benda bertulang itu nampak saling bertabrakan satu sama lain sehingga menimbulkan suara rintihan dari sang empunya .

" Shit ! Apa kau tidak melihat jalan ketika kau berjalan , eoh ?" Pekik sosok namja disana , menatap kesal kearah Himchan yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya .

" .." Himchan terdiam , namja itu nampak malas untuk menjawab , atapun sekedar meladeni sosok dihadapannya itu

" Yah , jawab pertanyaan ku eoh ? Apa kau bisu eoh ? Cih, dasar menyebalkan!" Dengus sang namja, nampak kesal karena sosok dihadapannya itu nampak tak menjawab " Lain kali kau pergunakanlah mata mu itu untuk melihat eoh?!" Lanjut namja itu sekali lagi , sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauh dari hadapan Himchan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya .

Namun sebuah cengkraman yang kuat itu berhasil menghentikan langkah sang namja

" Yah … Apakah kau sekarang sedang mengajari ku , eoh ?!" Dengus Himchan . Cengkraman tangannya yang kuat pada tangan sang namja sukses membuat namja itu sedikit meringis kesakitan

" M-mwo ?! Yack lepaskan eoh!" Ucap namja tersebut , sembari berusaha menepis cengkraman tangan Himchan . Namun nihil , cengkraman tangan itu malah bertambah kuat dan membuat sang empunya tambah meringis kesakitan

" Aku bilang singkirkan tangan mu , sial !" Pekik sang namja yang akhirnya hilang kesabaran

" Cih , Jadi sekarang kau berani membentak ku eoh ?!" Dengus Himchan meremehkan , sebelum …...

#bugh .. bugh

Hantaman demi hantaman akhirnya Himchan layangkan pada sosok namja yang kini sukses terjatuh diatas lantai corridor yang dingin .

-_-"

" Yah , Bang Yongguk!" Jerit salah seorang yeoja , berlari tergesa-gesa dengan raut wajah panicnya .

Yeoja itu berlari menuju menuju kantin sekolah , tepat dimana sosok Bang Yongguk yang dicari-cari tengah menikmati santap siangnya bersama dengan sosok yeoja bernama Jieun .

Menghentikan aktivitas makan siangnya sejenak , Bang Yongguk menatap sosok yeoja yang tengah berlari tergesa-gesa sembari meneriaki namanya itu . Sebelum akhirnya dia tahu penyebab dari yeoja itu berlari mencarinya .

" Himchan !" Pekik Yongguk dari kejauhan , namja tampan itu menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan siswa-siswa yang nampak tengah asik menyaksikan keributan yang dibuat oleh sosok Himchan

" Himchan cukup !" Ucap Yongguk . Menarik Sosok Himchan , menjauh dari sosok namja yang kini tergeletak dengan penuh cipratan darah segar disekitar wajahnya .

" Menyingkir kau Bang Yongguk !" Himchan mendorong kasar tubuh Yongguk yang menghalanginya

" Kau bisa membunuhnya Himchan !"

" Ne , memang itu yang ingin aku lakukan ! Sekarang menyingkir dari hadapan ku Bbang!"

" Geurae ! Arraseo!" Yongguk melepaskan tubuh Himchan dari jangkauannya . Membiarkan sosok itu terbebas dan kini menatapnya dengan tatapan mata tajamnya .

Dua namja itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan mata yang berbeda . Sebelum akhirnya Yongguk membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Himchan , berjalan menuju sosok namja yang tengah terbaring dilantai corridor yang dingin itu .

#Bugh .. Bugh …

Suara hantaman kembali terdengar disepanjang corridor tersebut . Sebuah hantaman yang ternyata kini dilayangkan oleh sosok Yongguk . Namja tampan itu dengan beringasnya melayangkan hantaman kakinya pada sosok lemah dan terlihat benar-benar telah tak berdaya dibawahnya. Sosok namja yang kini memuncratkan beberapa darah segar dari mulutnya.

" Yongguk -ah!" Pekik Himchan , membulatkan dua manic segarisnya tak percaya dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya .

Seorang Bang Yongguk yang terkenal dengan siswa teladan dan engan mencari masalah dengan siswa lain , kini tengah menghajar habis sosok namja yang bisa dikatakan tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengannya !

" Diam kau Himchan ! Biarkan aku yang membunuhnya ! Bukankah itu yang kau mau hah ?!" Balas Yongguk dengan nada rendahnya yang menggeram . Namja tampan itu nampak tak menghiraukan lagi Himchan yang berusaha menghalanginya . Tungkai kakinya terus saja dia daratkan pada sosok namja itu . Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja itu , mungkin dia hanya merasa sangat lelah dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya !

" Y-Yah , beritahu aku jika aku salah lihat , i-itu pasti bukan Y-Yongguk bukan ?"

"W-waegeurae apa yang terjadi dengan Yongguk?"

" Ommo , dia bisa membunuh namja itu" Setidaknya itulah ucapan-ucapan yang terdengar dari kerumunan siswa-siswa lain, saat menatap tak percaya kearah siswa yang dikenal teladan dan baik hati bernama Bang Yongguk itu kini tengah menghajar habis salah satu siswa lain dihadapan mereka

.

.

" Jadi ,kali ini kau melakukannya lagi Bbang haksaeng ?!" Tanya Sosok namja tegas yang duduk diatas meja kerjanya itu . Sosok tegas yang kini menatap tajam kearah Yongguk yang lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat

" .."

#Brakkk

Suara pukulan tiba-tiba memecah keheningan diruang yang cukup luas dengan pendingin ruangan didalamnya itu . Sang songsangnim , nampaknya kini telah kehilangan kesabarannya .

" APAKAH KAU TAHU KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUHNYA ?! SBENARNYA APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRAN MU Bbang HAKSAENG ! KAU BARU SAJA TERBEBAS DARI HUKUMAN MU DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGULANG PERBUATAN MU LAGI ! TERLEBIH KAU HAMPIR MEMBUAT SALAH SATU SISWA DISEKOLAH INI KEHILANGAN NYAWANYA KARENA ULAH MU , KAU TAHU? !" Sang songsangnim menghela napasnya sesaat , sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan ucapannya . " Kali ini kami tidak dapat mentoleransi perbuatan mu lagi . Kau akan mendapat skorsing selama satu tahun dan akan kembali melanjutkan ditahun depan dan ditingkat yang sama ! Kau cukup beruntung karena kami tidak mengeluarkan mu dari sekolah !"

" Sekarang kau bisa keluar ! Dan kau bisa pulang lebih awal Bbang Haksaeng !" ucap sang songsangnim , mempersilakan namja tampan , siswa didiknya itu untuk keluar dari ruangannya .

Yongguk menghela napasnya , sebelum akhirnya bangkit dengan malas dari dari duduknya . Namja tampan itu nampak tak lupa untuk membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak , memberi hormat kepada sang songsangnim sebelum akhirnya pergi berlalu meninggalkan ruangan .

Menyeret langkahnya malas , namja tampan itu membuka perlahan knop pintu ruangan sang songsangnim . Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas sebuah bentuk kelelahan disana .

" Yah , Yongguk-ah ! Waegeurae ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya sosok namja sipit yang nampaknya telah menunggunya diluar semenjak tadi . Dari raut wajahnya , namja itu terlihat sedikit cemas . " Aku dengar dari anak-anak bahwa kau menghajar siswa kelas lain . Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi eoh? Kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya bukan ? Pasti kali ini kau ingin menanggung perbuatan Himchan lagi kan ?" Sambung Moon Jongup , namja yang kini menatapnya tajam dengan iris segaris miliknya , seolah meminta penjelasan . Joungup hanya tak ingin diam lagi kali ini . Sudah cukup namja itu melihat Yongguk yang tak bersalah harus menanggung semua perbuatan bodoh Himchan.

" …"

" Yah ! Jawab aku bang Yongguk ! Apa kali ini kau menanggung perbuatan Himchan lagi eoh ?!" Dua tangan Jongup segera menarik kasar kerah seragam milik Yongguk . Pada akhirnya namja sipit itu tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya kali ini .

" Kau tahu , kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam ! Aku akan melaporkan yang sebenarnya pada Songsangnim!" Ucap Jongup , melepaskan kasar kedua tangannya dari kerah seragam Yongguk , sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada tepat dibelakang Yongguk .

" Geumanhae Jongup !" pekik Yongguk , seketika juga membuat langkah namja itu terhenti

" Kau tidak tahu apa-apa ! bahkan kau tidak melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya ! Aku yang menghajar namja itu ! Aku yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan membunuhnya ! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu , dan jangan sekali-sekali kau ikut campur kedalam masalah ini !"

" Mwo ? Kau bilang apa ? kau menghajar namja itu ?"

"…"

" Yah , bang Yongguk ! Mungkin kau benar aku memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ! Begitu pula tentang aku yang tidak tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kau dan Himchan ! Mengapa kau yang selalu menanggung semua perbuatannya , mengapa kalian yang dulu bersahabat karib kini berbalik terlihat seperti musuh !"

"…"

" Geurae , kalau begitu aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi ." Ucap Jongup mengalah. Akhirnya namja itu hanya pergi meninggalkan sosok Yongguk yang nampak menundukkan kepalanya - Enggan menatap Jongup , ketua kelasnya-

Sepoi angin yang bertiup kencang nampak menyibak poni surai coklatan namja tersebut . Sosok namja yang kini tengah menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit biru nan indah diatasnya .

" Disini kau rupanya eum?" Ucap Jongup memecah keheningan yang tercipta , saat manic sipitnya berhasil menangkap sosok namja rupawan bersurai coklat yang memang semenjak tadi dicarinya . Kim Himchan , namja yang masih setia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru dari atap gedung sekolah .

"Apakah kau tidak berniat untuk memberikan salam perpisahan pada Yongguk , sahabat mu ? Bukankah ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau dapat melihatnya menginjakkan kaki disekolah ?, sebelum dia mengambil istirahatnya selama satu tahun ." Sambung Jongup. Namun tak ada jawaban dari sang empunya . Sosok itu seperti tak menghiraukan kedatangan sang namja

" Kenapa kau tak menjawab eoh ? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kalian ! Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi antara kau dan Yongguk . Yang aku tahu hanyalah Dulu Yongguk dan Himchan adalah sahabat karib dan tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka . Geundae , kemana semua itu eoh ? kenapa sekarang kalian lebih terlihat bagai musuhyang saling menyerang? !"

" Ah , apakah ini semua karena Jieun ? Yeoja itu ?" Sambung Jongup lagi . Kali ini sepertinya Jongup sukses membuat sosok itu mengalihkan perhatiannya . Terlihat dari jemari-jemari lentik tangannya yang mengepal , walau sosok itu masih tak nampak bergerak dari posisinya – membelakangi Jongup , ketua kelasnya –

" Kau tak menjawab . Jadi benar ini semua karena Jieun? Karena kau menyukai yeoja itu sedangkan Jieun menolak mu dan memilih untuk mendekati Yongguk . Si murid teladan yang baik hati seperti malaikat ?"

" M-mwo Malaikat ? Cih , Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kami eoh ? Jadi lebih baik kau tutup saja mulut mu Jongup-shii !" Dengus Himchan dengan nada datarnya , namun penuh penekanan .

"Apakah Kau tahu Himchan-shii ? kau dan Yongguk benar-benar sangat mirip ! Geurae , aku memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kalian ! Tapi aku benar-benar sudah muak melihat semua in i!" Jongup mengepalkan tangannya erat , sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Himchan yang masih membelakanginya .

#Bugh

Sebuah hantaman didaratkan oleh Jongup pada wajah Himchan . Membuat namja tampan itu sukses terjatuh dilantai atap gedung yang dingin dengan cairan merah keluar dari sudut bibirnya .

" Shit ! Aku muak dengan kalian berdua, arra ! Kalian berdua sepertinya benar-benar mirip. Pantas saja kalian dulu adalah sepasang sahabat karib !"

" Pikirkan sekali lagi kata-kata ku eoh ?! Ingat , ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhir mu ! Kau masih bisa memperbaiki hubungan mu dengannya !" Ucap Jongup bijak . Namja itu menatap sosok Himchan tajam, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sosok Himchan yang mengusap bercak darah dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya .

" Cih , jika kau yang berada diposisi ku , apa yang akan kau lakukan Jongup-shii ? Apakah kau akan memaafkan namja itu setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada mu dan kembali berteman dengannya?" Tanya Himchan , entah pada siapa . Manic indahnya mengekor pada sosok Jongup yang sudah melangkah pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu gedung, atap sekolah .

"Bahkan dia sangat tidak layak disebut angel !"

Himchan menengadahkan kembali kepalanya , menatap langit-langit biru indah diatasnya . Membiarkan sepoi angin sejuk menerpa kulit wajahnya dan mungkin dapat menyembuhkan luka di sudut bibir tipisnya .

_TBC_

Ngehhe lagi'' TBC dulu sebelum Chap 3 yang bakal jadi chap ending .. :D

Ditunggu Commentnya ne ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 21 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Genre : Romance / Friendship/ apa lagi yak *?*

Summary : Karena cuman 1 shoot jadi dibaca aja langsung yah . Judul sama cerita rada gag nyambung harap maklum …. ^_^V

Note : Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

.. Happy Reading …

….

" Pikirkan sekali lagi kata-kata ku eoh ?! Ingat , ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhir mu ! Kau masih bisa memperbaiki hubungan mu dengannya !" Ucap Jongup bijak . Namja itu menatap sosok Himchan tajam, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sosok Himchan yang mengusap bercak darah dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya .

" Cih , jika kau yang berada diposisi ku , apa yang akan kau lakukan Jongup-shii ? Apakah kau akan memaafkan namja itu dan kembali berteman dengannya?" Tanya Himchan , entah pada siapa . Manic indahnya mengekor pada sosok Jongup yang sudah melangkah pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu gedung, atap sekolah .

Himchan menengadahkan kembali kepalanya , menatap langit-langit biru indah diatasnya . Membiarkan sepoi angin sejuk menerpa kulit wajahnya dan mungkin dapat menyembuhkan luka di sudut bibir tipisnya .

_Chap 3 Finnal _

#Flasshhbackkk

" Gukkiee~~" Rengek Himchan saat pintu coklat dihadapannya itu terbuka lebar . Menampakkan sosok namja bersurai hitam pekat , dengan raut wajah terherannya .

" Chanie ? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam kemari ?" Tanya Yongguk menatap bingung sosok Himchan yang hanya tersenyum lebar kearahnya

" Kekekekeh , waeyo ? Apakah aku tidak boleh pergi kerumah sahabat ku eoh?"

" Anniya , tapi-"

" Shhtt .. Biarkan aku masuk dulu , diluar sangat dingin!"

" Arraseo , masuklah !" Ucap Yongguk mempersilakan namja manis bersurai coklat itu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya .

Rumah yang terlihat sangat sepi tanpa kehidupan , mengingat orang tua Yongguk telah lama bercerai dan keduanya kini memilih untuk hidup dengan keluarga baru mereka . Dan tinggallah Yongguk , disini sendiri . Tinggal disebuah rumah besar yang sepi .

Himchan berlari kecil memasuki rumah besar tersebut , menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa merah panjang milik Yongguk . Namja manis itu seolah sudah terbiasa dengan tata letak rumah Yongguk . Himchan memang sering datang kerumah Yongguk dan terkadang Himchan menginap dirumah besar itu untuk menemani sahabat kecilnya itu . Yah , Yongguk adalah sahabatnya semenjak kecil dan mereka terbilang sangat dekat hingga tak seorangpun yang dapat masuk kedalam persahabatan mereka berdua .

" Weyo ? Ada apa sebenarnya Chanie ?" Tanya Yongguk yang kini ikut duduk disamping sosok namja manis bersurai coklat tersebut

" Kekekh , anniya . Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan sahabat kecil ku ini apa tidak boleh eoh?" jawab Himchan . Namja itu tersenyum manis sembari memeluk leher Yongguk yang hanya memasang raut wajah datarnya tanpa ekspresinya .

" Gukkie , kajja kita minum , eum?" Ajak Himchan mengerjapkan matanya lucu sebelum melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng botol bir dari kantong plastic yang entah semenjak kapan ada diatas meja, mungkin namja itu membelinya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Yongguk .

" Jja , satu untuk mu dan satu untuk ku !" Ucap Himchan , menawarkan satu kaleng botol bir pada Yongguk . Ulasan senyum nampak setia menghiasi bibir tipis nan merah milik Himchan .

Yongguk diam , namja itu hanya menatap sepintas kaleng botol bir yang berada dalam genggaman Himchan yang ditawarkan padanya seolah enggan untuk mengambilnya .

" Apakah ini tentang Jieun lagi ?" Tanya Yongguk datar dengan dua manic mata tajamnya yang kini sukses beralih menatap sosok Himchan .

" Cih , sekarang apa lagi yang terjadi antara kau dan dia eoh?" Tanya Yongguk lagi

"Hufff" Menarik napasnya panjang , Himchan seperti mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya. "Sebenarnya aku baru saja ditolak olehnya . Hehehhe" Jawab Himchan , setelah sukses mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya .

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Kim Himchan seolah menutupi kecanggungannya .

" Yah , kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu eoh ? Apakah kau sekarang sedang mengejek ku ? Cih , ayolah Gukkie , aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa" Tegas Himchan saat melihat Yongguk yang hanya menatapnya dengan dua iris mata tajamnya.

" Hey , tenanglah ini bukan akhir . Aku akan mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaan ku padanya lagi" Sambung Himchan dengan seulas senyum manis dibibirnya . Sedangkan Yongguk ? Namja tampan itu dengan cekatan segera merampas kaleng bir yang semenjak tadi masih berada ditangan Himchan . Menegak minuman kaleng itu dengan sekali tegak .

" Yah , Gukkie !" Pekik Himchan membulatkan kedua manic matanya . Namja itu menatap tak percaya kearah sahabatnya

. Bagaimana bisa namja itu menghabiskan minuman beralkohol itu dengan sekali tegak ?

"…" Hening , Dua namja yang merupakan sahabat semenjak kecil itu kini nampak terdiam dengan aktivitas dan pemikiran mereka masing-masing .

Bang Yongguk , namja itu terlihat sibuk menatap lurus kedepan , menatap kearah televisi layar datarnya . Tak ada sebuah gambar yang nampak pada televise layar datarnya , tapi dua manic mata tajam Yongguk dengan setia menatap layar hitam tersebut dengan tangannya meremas kuat kaleng botol bir kosong dalam genggamannya . Sedangkan Kim Himchan , namja cantik itu lebih memilih untuk diam . Diam menunggu sebuah kata ataupun kalimat yang akan Yongguk lontarkan untuk mengusir keheningan yang dibuat oleh Yongguk sendiri .

" Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakannya Kim Himchan ?"

" Ne ?"

" Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan yeoja itu ?!"

" W-waeyo ? Ada apa dengan mu eoh ? Apakah kau mabuk ?"

" Anniya , aku tidak mabuk ! Aku tidak mungkin mabuk dengan hanya menegak satu kaleng bir saja ! Kau tahu , aku hanya bosan mendengarkan mu membicarakan yeoja itu dihadapan ku ! Waeyo ? Karena aku menyukai mu!" Yongguk memalingkan wajahnya , menatap sosok Himchan yang membulatkan kedua matanya lebar.

" M-mwo?"

" Aku menyukai mu Kim Himchan ! Sudah sejak lama ! Geundae , aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan rapat rasa suka ku pada mu ! Waeyo ? Karena aku tahu kau adalah namja normal , dan aku tidak ingin mengacaukan persahabatan kita ! Tapi sepertinya aku tak dapat menahannya lagi ! Saat kau mulai membicarakan yeoja itu, saat kau mulai menatap yeoja itu dan saat kau bilang kau menyukainya , apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ku ?! Aku benci kau membicarakannya !"

" CUKUP BBANG ! KAU PASTI MABUK !"

" AKU TIDAK MABUK KIM HIMCHAN !"

" sudahlah , anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi . Aku ingin pulang . Kalkae" Ucap Himchan bangkit dari duduknya , namun sebuah tangan kekar kembali menarik tubuhnya hingga terhempas kembali keatas sofa.

" Geurae ? kalau begitu anggap saja semua yang terjadi hari ini tidak pernah ada" Ucap Yongguk tepat dihadapan Himchan . Himchan bahkan dapat melihat jelas setiap inci wajah tegas Yongguk dan juga merasakan hembusan napas Yongguk yang menerpa kulit wajahnya , saat wajah namja itu kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya .

"Bbang-mmhhppttt" Desah Himchan saat bibir kenyal Yongguk dengan tiba-tiba menyambar dan membungkam bibir tipisnya .

Manic mata Himchan membulatkan sempurna , dari manic mata indah itu pula Himchan dapat melihat jelas wajah Yongguk yang menatapnya dengan penuh napsu *?* usai membebaskannya dari ciuman ganas itu

" Yack! apakah kau gila eoh?!" bentak Himchan . Tangannya mengepal kuat memukul dada bidang Yongguk , namun sepertinya tak membuat namja itu menyerah .

Yongguk mencengkram erat tangan Himchan , membuat namja cantik itu berhenti menghujami dada bidang Yongguk dengan pukulannya dan juga membuat namja cantik itu harus meringis sedikit kesakitan karena perbuatan Yongguk .

" Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan menganggap semua yang terjadi hari ini ada , eoh ? Jadi bagaimana jika kau lupakan saja yang satu ini , eum? ! Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi !" Ucap Yongguk sebelum kembali menyerang bibir tipis Himchan , mendorong Himchan kasar hingga kini posisinya tertidur sempurna diatas sofa .

" Bba-hmpptt.. " Sungguh , Himchan ingin melawan . Tangannya bergerak asal , namun cengkraman tangan Yongguk nampaknya jauh lebih kuat darinya hingga akhirnya namja cantik itu hanya bisa pasrah dalam balutan ciuman ganas Yongguk .

Tak beberapa lama , tangan Yongguk yang menganggur lainnya nampak bergerilya turun menyambangi dada bidang Himchan tanpa melepas ciuman ganasnya . Tak peduli bibir tipis merah itu telah membengkak dan napas yang terengah dari Himchan terdengar jelas ditelinganya .

Melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Himchan dengan kasar , Yongguk melepas sejenak ciuman panasnya . Membiarkan sosok namja cantik dibawahnya itu untuk mengambil pasokan udara .

" Yack ! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan brengsek ! Kau mau mati eoh ?!" Pekik Himchan ditengah napasnya yang terengah-engah . Manic matanya menatap tajam penuh benci kearah Yongguk yang hanya diam dengan raut wajah datarnya . Yongguk Tak menjawab , namja itu malah menyerang langsung dua nipple Himchan yang entah sejak kapan terekspos sempurna , saat semua kancing kemejanya berhasil dilepas oleh Yongguk .

" Arrgghh ! S-shitt ! Apa yang k-kau .. Ahhhhahh" Desah Himchan saat merasa sesuatu yang menggelitik diarea nipllenya , yah , sebuah benda tak bertulang milik Yongguk tengah bermain disana dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak salivanya .

" Asshh , ahhh … Hen-hentikan … H-hentikan Bbang .." Desah Himchan lagi , tak tahan dengan perasaan aneh yang timbul dalam dirinya , apa lagi kini tangan Yongguk dengan cepat sudah bermain diarea rawan *?* miliknya . Daerah rawan yang berada dibalik celana jeans panjangnya .

" S-shit , S-singkirkah tangan mu itu Bbang Yongguk !" Gerutu Himchan mendelik tajam memperingati namja tampan yang berada diatas tubuhnya itu . Namun nampaknya Yongguk benar-benar tak mengindahkannya lagi , tangannya masih saja lincah bermain dengan little Himchan dibawah sana .

Dua iris coklat Himchan membulat seketika saat dirasakannya rongga hangat Yongguk meraup miliknya , entah sejak kapan Yongguk berhasil membebaskan little Himchan dari balik celana jeans yang dipakainya , hingga kini little Himchannya berada dalam rongga hangat mulut Yongguk . Bahkan Himchan tak sadar jika kini tangannya telah terbebas dari cengkraman tangan Yongguk .

"S-shit ! Ahhmmpptt …Ah" Desah Himchan memenuhi ruangan . Kini Himchan benar-benar tak tahan lagi dengan perasan aneh yang diciptakan oleh Yongguk pada dirinya . Suatu perasaan nikmat dan menggelitik bercampur menjadi satu hingga membuat kepalanya menjadi sedikit pusing dan otot-otot sarafnya melemah. Dia seperti tak mempunyai tenaga untuk melarikan diri ataupun sekedar memukul wajah tampan Yongguk.

Yongguk menghentikan sementara aktivitasnya sebelum menatap tubuh mulus dan sempurna milik Himchan. Menatap sosok yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan karena perbuatannya .

" A-apa yang kau lihat brengsek?!" Dengus Himchan menatap tajam sosok Yongguk yang menatap tubuh telanjangnya .

" .." Yongguk lagi-lagi tak peduli , namja itu enggan menjawab atapun menanggapi ucapan dari sosok dibawahnya itu , kini dia lebih memilih untuk membuka lebar kedua kaki Himchan . Sontak saja membuat sang empunya membulatkan matanya lebar .

" Yah ! Yah ! Apa yang akan kau lakukan eoh ? Jangan sekali-sekali kau melakukannya atau aku akan membenci mu !"

" Kalau begitu bencilah aku , karena kita memang tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula lagi!" Ucap Yongguk datar dan nampak dingin .

"M-mwo?"

" Rileks kan tubuh mu" ucap Yongguk , sebelum dua iris milik Himchan mendelik menatap sosok namja diatasnya itu

" Acckk ! Apho!" Teriak Himchan, saat suatu benda menerobos masuk kedalam holenya . Membuat rasa perih, sesak dan penuh bercampur jadi satu .

" Aku bilang rileks kan tubuh mu" Ucap Yongguk lagi . Namja itu menjilat leher jenjang Himchan untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang namja .

" Se-sesaakkkhhh ahhh….." Ucap Himchan disela-sela rintihannya , sedangkan Yongguk masih saja sibuk menjilati leher jenjang namja itu .

" Ahhh ..Ahhhmmpptt ..ahhh ." Desah demi desahan itu kini sukses mewarnai ruangan yang sunyi tersebut . Sebuah desahan yang keluar dari bibir merah Himchan saat Yongguk kembali memaksakan masuk miliknya kedalam hole Himchan , mendorong hingga mengenai titik sensitive didalamnya .

Himchan mengigit kuat pergelangan tangannya , menahan agar desahan demi desahan itu tidak lolos dari bibirnya . Dia hanya tidak ingin Yongguk mengira bahwa dia juga menikmatinya , menikmati hubungan yang sangat menjijikkan baginya itu . Dari sudut mata segarisnya sebuah cairan bening mengalir , bersamaan dengan penglihatannya yang mulai nampak memudar , namun masih dapat dilihatnya samar-samar wajah Yongguk yang berada diatasnya tengah menampakkan raut wajah menahan kenikmatan , tak lupa dengan peluh deras yang bercucuran dari pelipis sang namja tampan.

Setidaknya itulah yang Himchan ingat sebelum kesadarannya hilang , dan terbangun dipagi hari saat matahari bersinar terang dan menembus kaca-kaca jendela rumah Yongguk yang sepi . Tak ada pemilik rumah disana , namja itu menghilang meninggalkan Himchan yang merintih kesakitan .

" Shit! " Setidaknya itulah ucapan yang keluar pertama kali dari bibir tipis Himchan , saat kejadian semalam terbayang kembali dipikirannya , saat dirinya merasakan kembali rasa sakit pada bagian bokongnya .

#FlashBackEnd

.

.

.

Suara ponsel yang berdering cukup lama terdengar memecah kesunyian rumah besar tersebut . Dering ponsel yang juga sukses membuat sang pemilik terbangun dari tidurnya .

Yongguk mengangkat malas ponselnya setelah tadinya melihat sekilas sang pemanggil .

" Ne , eommonim , waegeurae?" Tanya Yongguk pada sosok diseberang sana .

" Yongguk-ah , apakah urri Chanie berada disana eum ? Dia belum juga pulang sampai sekarang . Apakah dia tidak bersama mu?"

" Anniya eommonim , dia tidak bersama ku"

" benarkah ? Aisshh dimana sebenarnya anak itu . Kenapa sudah larut begini dia belum juga pulang" Ucap sosok yeoja disana , terdengar cemas .

" Kau tidak usah khawatir eommonim aku akan mencarinya , ne . Jika aku menemukan Himchan aku akan segera menghubungi mu"

" Geurae , gomawo Yongguk-ah . Jika urri Chanie bersama mu , maka eomma akan lebih tenang" ucap sosok yeoja yang sebenarnya merupakan eomma dari Himchan . Sosok yang sudah menganggap Yongguk juga sebagai anaknya . Semenjak orangtua Yongguk bercerai , eomma Himchan memang sudah menganggap Yongguk seperti anaknya sendiri .

.

.

Yongguk menghela napasnya sejenak , sesudah mematikan panggilan ponselnya . Diambilnya hoddie miliknya yang tergeletak disamping bed dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya . Melangkah pergi keluar, kmencari keberadaan Himchan .

" Himchan ?" Ucap Yongguk saat dua manicnya menangkap sosok namja yang semenjak tadi dia cari keberadaannya . Sosok namja yang kini tengah berdiri malas dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu rumah Yongguk .

" Ternyata kau disini , eoh ? Eomma mu mencari mu" sambung Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya ,mendekati sosok Himchan

" …" Himchan hanya diam sebelum akhirnya namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap tajam sosok Yongguk yang berdiri tegap tepat dihadapannya .

" Aku dengar kau akan pindah?" Tanya Himchan datar dan nampak acuh . Mungkin saja dia senang dengan berita kepindahan Yongguk , bukankah dengan itu dia bisa melupakan semua masa pahitnya .Melupakan apa yang pernah Yongguk lakukan pada dirinya

" Ah , ne . Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke China dan ikut bersama dengan appa dan keluarga barunya " Jawab Yongguk

" Wae ?" Tanya Himchan , kembali dengan nada dan raut wajah datarnya . Sementara Yongguk , namja itu memilih menghela napasnya sejenak

" Karena aku tidak ingin jika kau menunggu ku , Kim Himchan"

" Mwo ?"

" Aku tahu kau pasti akan menunggu ku . Aku tahu kau pasti akan berbuat sesuatu agar nantinya kau bisa tinggal kelas . Kau akan menunggu ku hingga satu tahun lagi , dan akhirnya kita akan berada kembali ditingkat dan kelas yang sama . Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus mengulang kelas , tapi kau? Aku tidak ingin kau mengulang kelas hanya untuk menunggu ku agar kau bisa kembali mendepakku dan membalas ku. Kau akan terus mengulang semuanya, hingga kita akan tersudut diruang yang sama dan mungkin kita tidak akan pernah dapat menyelesaikan masa tingkat sekolah menengah kita . "

" Cih , pede sekali kau eoh?" Dengus Himchan , mencibir dengan seringaiannya

" Geurae ? Baguslah kalau begitu . Aku harap semua ini memang benar hanyalah pikiran ku yang terlalu percaya diri . Aku hanya ingin kau menyelesaikan sekolah mu dengan baik Himchan. Sekarang pulanglah eoh , eomma mu mengkhawatirkan mu"Ucap Yongguk , melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sosok Himchan untuk masuk kedalam rumah , tubuhnya hanya sudah terlalu lelah setelah harus mencari sosok Himchan seharian tadi.

" Apakah kau ingin tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini semua ?" Tanya Himchan , mengepalkan erat tangannya . Rahangnya mengeras dengan raut wajah yang memerah menahan amarahnya.

Membalikkan tubuh mereka masing-masing , dua sosok itu saling melemparkan pandangan mereka . menatap manic mata sang lawan bicara.

" Kau tahu kenapa ? KARENA AKU MUAK MENDENGAR ORANG-ORANG MEMANGGIL MU DENGAN SEBUTAN MALAIKAT ! KARENA AKU MUAK MEREKA TIDAK PERNAH TAHU BETAPA MENYERAMKANNYA SEORANG BANG YONGGUK YANG MEREKA ANGGAP MALAIKAT ! DAN KARENA AKU SELALU MEMBAYANGKAN WAJAH MU SAAT KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU ! Itu benar-benar membuat ku ingin menghajar habis seseorang !"

" Wae ? Kenapa wajah mu yang penuh dengan keringat dan sedang mengerang menahan kenikmatan itu selalu terbayang eoh ?! " Teriak Himchan sembari menarik kasar kerah hoodie yang Yongguk kenakan

#Buughhh

Satu hantaman sukses Himchan daratkan pada wajah tampan Yongguk . Satu pukulan yang tepat mendarat didaerah pipi Yongguk , membuat sudut bibir itu sedikit robek .

" Hikzs … Kau benar-benar membuat ku menjadi seseorang yang tidak waras Bang Yongguk!" Lirih disela tangisannya . Yah , namja itu tiba-tiba saja menangis setelah sukses mendaratkan pukulannya pada sosok Yongguk . Sepertinya semua amarah yang selama ini dia tahan akhirnya meluap, menimbulkan perasan campur aduk disana .

" Kau membuat ku menjadi seorang yang tidak waras dan sekarang kau ingin meninggalkan ku eoh?" Tanya Himchan , menahan emosinya namun air mata itu terlanjur kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya .

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau ingin kan, eoh?" tanya Yongguk datar , menatap Himchan sembari mengusap kasar sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Himchan terdiam , namja manis itu memilih menundukkan kepalanya dari pada menatap sosok dihadapannya . Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis, sedangkan kedua tangannya mengepal erat .

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ! Aku ingin malaikat ini selalu bersama ku ! Mengajari ku cara untuk mencintainya ! Aku menyukai malaikat brengsek ini !" Ucapan itu akhirnya lolos dari bibir Himchan , ucapan yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya hingga membuatnya menjadi hampir gila dan berakhir dengan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang lain .

Yongguk tersenyum simpul setelah mendengar jawaban dari namja dihadapannya itu , satu kalimat yang sejak lama Yongguk tunggu , satu kalimat yang selalu ia mimpikan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan walau harus terancam mengorbankan hubungan persahabatannya dengan Himchan .

" Arraseo , Mulai sekarang malaikat brengsek ini akan mengajarkan mu bagaimana mencintainya , Kim Himchan" Ucap Yongguk menarik tubuh ringkih Himchan untuk mendekat kearahnya .

Menghapus jaraknya dengan namja bersurai kecoklatan itu dengan mencium lembut bibir tipis nan merah itu . Melingkarkan dua tangan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping Himchan , Bang Yongguk akhirnya memeluk erat tubuh sosok namja cantik itu , seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya lagi . Sedangkan Himchan , namja itu kini terlihat mengembangkan senyum manisnya didalam dekapan hangat Yongguk , namja yang kini tidak lagi berstatus sebagai sahabatnya .

Seperti yang mereka pernah katakan , bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya –Menjadi sepasang sahabat- , namun mereka kini akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih . Mereka akhirnya belajar bagaimana cara membuka hati dan bagaimana cara mencintai seseorang , tanpa mengenal gender seseorang tersebut .

Dan juga tak ada malaikat didunia ini , yang ada hanyalah sosok Devil yang bersembunyi dibalik sosok malaikat.

-The End _

Epep kacau balau , amburadul , gag nyambung , banyak typo ..

Lol …

Buat Yang baca author nunggu sepatah commentnya ne …

Gomawoo *BOW*


End file.
